Alternate Universe of Doom
by Bjorge861
Summary: Zim and Skoodge are transported to a world where everything is opposite to their world. Good is bad, smart is dumb. Zim must fight against his evil twin, Miz. Will Zim stop him from taking over his mission?
1. A Big Mistake

Alternate Universe of Doom

By Bjorge861

There is a world where danger lurkes. A world where everything is opposite. Zim and Skoodge are transported into that world by a time machine Zim made. There, Zim meets his evil twin, Miz. Miz captures Zim and Skoodge, but Zim manages to escape, but Skoodge is under Miz's control and he and Miz follows Zim back into his own reality.

Will Zim stop Miz from taking over his mission?

This first chapter is short since it's about how Zim and Skoodge built the time machine and got transported.

**Chapter 1- A Big Mistake**

It was a sunny afternoon in Zim's neighborhood. Inside his house, Zim is building a time machine and Skoodge is helping him.

"Once this machine is complete, I will go back in time to see how earth looks like millions of years ago. Then, I will destroy earth in that time," said Zim

"I have never built a time machine before," said Skoodge as he was putting the final touches to the machine.

In the living-room like always, Gir is watching "The Scary Monkey Show." Hours have passed and the time machine is completed.

"Okay, lets take it for a spin," said Zim.

"Lets go!" said Skoodge.

Zim and Skoodge steped into the time machine and Zim started the controls. Suddenly, the machine began to shake violently and high statics of electricity began to appear.

" I don't think its suppose to do this!" screamed Zim.

Then the time machine disappeared in a whirlwind of electricity. What will happen next? Read Chapter 2!


	2. Invader Miz

**Chapter 2- Invader Miz**

After several mintues of intense bolts of electricity, the time machine came to a sudden stop. Zim and Skoodge opened the door and peaked out. They found out that they were back in the lab.

"Where are we?" said Skoodge

"I don't know," said Zim. " This doesn't look like my lab."

The two peaked in the unknown lab when they heard a series of voices.

"Excellent! Now for the final test," said one voice.

Zim and Skoodge saw who it was, an Irken who's name is Invader Miz. Miz is an alternate version of Zim. He has a pink scar on his forehead and ragged antennaes. His SIR unit is Rig, an alternate version of Gir. He's always in duty mode, has a ragged antennae, and a black mark on his forehead representing Miz's scar. Miz is working on an experment on a creature he created. It was blue with red glowing eyes.

"That Irken looks like me!" whispered Zim. "And his SIR unit looks like my SIR unit as well!"

"Its ALIVE!!!!" screamed Miz as the creature begins to move.

"Master, is this a creature that can kill," Rig said. "It has super powers as well."

"This thing must have a name," said Miz. " I'll call it Bluester. That name is cool!"

Behind a wall, Zim and Skoodge were sneaking in the lab without being seen by Miz.

"We must go up the house," Skoodge whispered.

"There must be an elevator somewhere-ah! there's one! said Zim.

Zim and Skoodge entered the elevator. It took them up in the house. As soon as they were there, they noticed something strange about it. The walls had different designs and the monkey on the wall has an angry face.

"Something messed up has happened here," Zim said. "Lets go outside to take a look."

They opened the front door and went outside. They saw a bunch of chaos going on. People were fighting, choking each other, and creating devistation.

"Um, I think I know where we are." said Zim.

"Tell me." said Skoodge.

"I think the time machine has brought us to an alternate universe. A universe where every thing is opposite." explained Zim.

"So that Irken we saw might be your evil twin." said Skoodge.

"That's right." said Zim.

But before Skoodge can reply, a loud voice is heard.

"HEY!!!!!!!" said someone.

Zim and Skoodge looked behind and saw Miz, Rig, and Bluester standing in front of the house.

"I didn't know there were two Irkens on planet. What are you doing here!" said Miz angrily.

"We have ended up in this place by my time machine." said Zim.

"You think you will let Miz to rot?!" said Miz.

"Hey! You have my name backwards, cause I am Zim!," shouted Zim.

"You have my name backwards as well!" shouted Miz. "And who's that short and ugly Irken?.

Zim looked at Skoodge.

"Eh, thats my partner, Skoodge." said Zim.

"Well, it looks like you fools came to the right place where YOU WILL BE UNDER MY CONTROL!!" snickered Miz evily.

Zim and Skoodge ran away.

"STOP THEM, BLUESTER!!" shouted Miz.

Bluester created an energy ball which trapped Zim and Skoodge in it. Zim opened up his eyes and realized he's back in Miz's lab, laying on a metal bed straped. Miz was standing in the corner.

"These machines will hypnotise you so that you will be under my control! said Miz evily.

He leaves the room laughing evily as the machines begin to start.

"Must escape from this thing," said Zim as he was struggling to get out. "Ah ha!"

Zim reached for his PAK and took out a laser cannon and aimed at the leather strips. Lasers comes out as it burns apart the leather strips. Zim is now free and heads for Skoodge. But its to late, Skoodge has already been hypnotised and then breaks the leather strips. He then looks at Zim.

"An intruder!" shouted Skoodge. "Prepare to be destroyed!"

He takes out a laser gun from his PAK and aims at Zim. Zim manages to dodge the lasers as he opened the door to escape. He pushes Miz out of way as Zim ran. Miz and Skoodge chases after him. Then the path is blocked by Rig and Bluester. Zim kicks them out of way. Miz and Skoodge approaches them.

"WELL DON'T JUST STAND HERE, AFTER HIM!!" shouted Miz.

By now, all four evil villians were chasing after Zim. Zim finds the time machine, gets inside, shuts the door and reset the controls. Miz and Skoodge pounded on the door while Rig and Bluester shook the malfunctioning machine from side to side. Soon the machine(and everyone around it) disappears in a whirlwind of electrical air.

Read Chapter 3 to find out what happens next!


	3. The Preposterous Plot

**Chapter 3-The Preposterous Plot**

Suddenly, there was another blinding flash of light. Everyone around the time machine flew off in different directions. Then the machine stopped shaking and wobbling, and switched into shut-down mode. Zim peeked out.

"This lab looks different," said Zim. "I must be back in my own reality, but I got to be sure."

He took the elevator to house level to take a look. The design was different and the monkey has a happy face. Gir see's him.

"Master! Where were you?!" shouted Gir happily.

"Hold on, Gir," said Zim.

He opened the door to take a look outside. Everything seems quiet.

"Yep," sighed Zim. "I'm back in my own reality. Its good to be home. But I still need to save Skoodge, oh well, I 'll do that later. First I'll take a stroll in the streets."

He puts on his disguise(Gir as well). He puts a leach on Gir and takes a little walk. Seconds later back in the lab, four confused beings: Miz, Evil Skoodge, Rig, and Bluester from an alternate universe, checks the lab. They were knocked out after being flown off from the time machine several minutes ago.

"Look," said Miz. "This lab is completely different. This must be Zim's lab."

The four went up to house level to take a look.

"The designs are different," said Miz as he looked around. He then looks outside.

"Everything seems quiet," he said as he closes the door.

"Hmm, looks like we've entered an alternate universe," said Rig. "A universe where everything is backwards."

"Backwards eh?" said Miz. "Well this is the best place to conquer earth! But who can do it?

He looks at Skoodge.

"Ah ha!" he shouted.

A large gun comes out of his PAK and aims it at Skoodge. Skoodge begins to grow. His uniform tears apart and crashes through the front house.

"Excellent!" said Miz. "I'll use a monster to destroy the city!"

He aims at Skoodge again. Skoodge grows and grows until he was the size of a monster. He smashes his way from the neighborhood and into the big city. On the streets, Zim and Gir hears the ground shaking.

"What is that noise?" said Zim in shock.

He looks up and see's Skoodge, who is now a gigantic Irken monster destroying everything in his path.

"That monster looks familiar," he said. "Its SKOODGE!!!!! Those evil guys have followed me back into my own reality somehow! First, I must stop Skoodge! Gir, take me back to the base!"

He gets on Gir and they took off. Back at the base, Miz hears a beeping noise. He reaches for his PAK and takes out his detector.

"Irken vessel detected 5 miles away," said a computerize voice in the detector.

"Hmm, lets find out," said Miz. "Rig! Activate your rocket boosters! Bluester! Come on!

He and Bluester boards on Rig and they took off. Seconds later, Zim and Gir arrives at their base. Zim gets off and inspects the house's damage.

"My base is a complete mess!" screamed Zim. "Skoodge must have done this. I got to stop him! MINIMOOSE!!

MiniMoose arrives.

"squeak," said MiniMoose

"You and Gir must protect the base from any enemy activity."

"Yes sir!" said Gir in duty mode.

"squeak" said MiniMoose.

Zim goes in the house. The roof opens up and his Voot Curiser comes and flies away. Zim flies back to the city coming face-to-face with Skoodge.

"Alright Skoodge! Prepare for your destruction!

Zim fires energy balls at Skoodge(not to destroy him, but to make him lose his balance). Skoodge tumbles by the blast but was able to stand. Skoodge them gives a fist to Zim's ship. The Voot Cruiser rolls around uncontrolably but Zim manages to stablelize it. Zim flies his Voot high above a tall building.

This makes Skoodge roar madly and climbs on the building in a King Kong style and reaches for the top. Back in the neighborhood, Miz, Rig, and Bluester arrives at Dib's house which was where the unknown vessel is located.

"Its somewhere in that garage," said Miz.

He and his sidekicks enter the garage and finds something coverd in a sheet. Miz uncovers it and reveals Tak's ship.

"Hmm... this ship needs renovations," he said to himself. "Rig, your're going to help me ronovate this ship. Bluester!"

Bluester looks at Miz. The enlargement gun that Miz used earlier comes out of his PAK and aims at Bluester. Bluester grew to the size of a giant monster. He is much bigger than Skoodge.

"Now go and destroy everything!" shouted Miz.

Bluester obeys and heads off for destruction. Miz turns back to the ship. Suddenly, the ship comes to life.

"AHH! INTRUDERS!! said Tak's ship.

It takes out its claws and hits Miz and Rig.

"This ship is alive! said Miz in shock.

"You aliens might have been clever for robbing me, but now you will pay!!!" said the ship.

It begins firing at Miz and Rig. They hid behind a stack of boxes.

"I must disable that malfuctioning ship," Miz said to himself. "Thats it!"

He reaches for his PAK and takes out his weapon, the disabler. He comes out and comes face-to-face with Tak's ship.

"Hey!" shouted Miz.

The ship looks at him. Miz aims at it and shoots electromagnetic bolts from the disabler at the ship. The ship begins to get weaker and weaker until it can no longer move. Then it shuts down.

"Yes!" shouted Miz. "Now we can renovate the ship!"

Back in the city, Zim was still fighting against the monsterous Skoodge who is now on top of the tall building. Zim aims at the building's mid-section and shoots energy balls at it. This causes the mid-section to slice apart. Skoodge falls to the ground. Zim comes close to the beaten up Irken monster.

"He unconscious!" said Zim. "Now I have to shrink and dehypnotize him."

Two guns comes out of the Voot Cruiser. The one on the left is the shrinking gun. The one on the right is the dehypnotizer. Zim aims at Skoodge and shoots orange and blue lasers at him. Skoodge begins to shrink and shrink until he was back to normal. He begins to stir.

"Huh?, where am I?" he said weakily.

He looks at Zim.

"Zim, is that you? What happened?" said Skoodge.

He stands up and looks down.

"Ah! Where's my uniform?!" said Skoodge blushing.

"Relax," said Zim. "You were transformed into a monster by Miz. Lets go back to the base to get you a new uniform."

Skoodge gets inside Zim's Voot Curiser. As they were flying, the ship got knocked by something and begins to spin uncontrolably. Zim stablelizes the ship and turns to see bluester who is now a giantic monster.

"Great, Now I have to face against another monster! I think Miz is trying to challenge me!" said Zim.

Zim shoots energy balls and electric missles at Bluester. It works, but Bluester tries to hit the Voot Cruiser, but Zim evades the monster's giantic hand. They continued to fight on. Back in Dib's garage, Miz and Rig have already completed the renovations on Tak's ship. Its dark red color was replace by purple and Tak's Irken symbol was replaced by Miz's. It was just like the original symbol, but the attenneas are raged and there is a mark on the forehead representing Miz's scar.

Miz and Rig gets inside their new ship and blasts off. Back in the city, Zim and Skoodge were still fighting against Bluester. He became weak after a series of balls and missles. Zim fires the last shot and Bluester faints and falls to the ground.

"Finally!" shouted Zim. "Lets go back to the base."

The Voot Curiser speeds off heading into the sunset.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**You think this is over. Think again, Miz is still around. Read Chapter 4, the last and most thrilling chapter.**


	4. Zim vs Miz

Here's my last chapter of this story. Only two more evil guys are left to deal with!

**Chapter 4-Zim vs. Miz**

As night time falls, Zim and Skoodge returns to the house which has been repaired. The roof opens up and the Voot Curiser goes in. In the living room, Gir and MiniMoose were watching T.V. when the floor opened and Zim and Skoodge(in his new uniform) steps off. Gir runs to Zim and MiniMoose squeaks.

"Master! We missed you!" yelled Gir as he hugged Zim.

"Yes, yes I know," said Zim.

MiniMoose approached him and squeaks.

"Yes, I missed you too MiniMoose," said Zim as he patted him on his head.

But before Zim can say another word, an explosion blasts through the front door knocking the four into the ground. Furnitures were thrown by the blast as they catch on fire. As the smoke begins to clear, Zim stands up and see's his alternate self, Miz, who is now controlling his ship(fomerly, Tak's ship). Rig is with him.

"Miz!" said Zim.

"Yes, its me," replied Miz. "You shrunk and dehypnotized my Irken monster and you destroyed Bluester! Now you're really going to pay!"

"Wait! You sent those monsters to destroy me didn't you?!" shouted Zim.

"No! I sent them to destroy the city, but I never knew that you were there!" shouted Miz. "Now Zim, PREPARE FOR YOUR DESTRUCTION!!"

Two miniguns which Miz installed during the renovation comes outs and fires at Zim. Zim dodges the bullets as he hid behind the couch along with his fellow team.

"Listen guys," said Zim. "I want you clean up all this mess. I need to stop Miz! His alternate life will soon be over!"

Zim heads to the elevator dodging the bullets and heads up. Outside, the roof opens up and the Voot Curiser comes out. Zim then comes face-to-face against his ultra-evil twin. Miz flies away and Zim follows him into the night sky. Zim fires plasma lasers at Miz, but Miz evades the lasers.

The two ships arrive at the city once again. Miz activates his miniguns and fires at the buildings. From the Voot Curiser's cokpit, Zim was horrified.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Zim.

He shots plasma lasers at Miz's ship. This time, Zim susceeded. It causes Miz's ship to lose stablility. Miz was shooked by his out-of-control ship, but he manage to stablilize it. Then he comes face-to-face with Zim.

"Give up Zim! You thought you could try to destablelize my ship didn't you?!" said Miz.

Then both ships ram at other. Zim was knocked out, roliing out-of-control. Zim stablilizes his ship, but the windshield was cracked by the impact. Zim detaches the windshield and replaces it with a new one. Then Zim flies on.

In a carnival people and kids were having fun riding rides like the roller coaster, playing games and other stuff. Then everyone saw two shadows and looked up. Those shadows belong to Zim and Miz's ship. They were still continuing their combat.

"Let see how you can do this!" said Miz.

He looks at the wooden roller coaster and aims a missle at it. The explosion devours the wood while some of it catches on fire. The car derails and falls to the ground.

"You can't do this!" shouted Zim.

He becomes so mad that he rams at Miz's ship so hard that it causes the ship to lose stablility again. Zim shots a missle at Miz's uncontrolled ship. This causes it to lose its wingspan and stalls slowly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Miz as his ship crashes into stuff.

Then his ship crashes into a large pole, causing the ship to stall completely and falls to ground. The cracked windshield opens up and Miz and Rig comes out very weak and falls to the ground. Zim's Voot Curiser lands in front of Miz's destroyed ship. Zim comes out and approaches Miz.

"Well, isn't it the not so great Invader Miz," said Zim proudily.

"You moron," said Miz weakly. "In your reality, the Tallest lied to you. Your mission was a big lie! A TOTAL COMPLETE LIE!!

"But you have failed," said Zim.

"Zim!"

Zim looked behind and saw Skoodge in his ship along with Gir and MiniMoose.

"You did it Zim! You defeated Miz!" said Skoodge.

"Yes I know," said Zim. "Now we have to get those evil guys out of here! And I know how. Gir! Give me a large rocket."

Gir's head opens up and takes out a large rocket and hands it to Zim. Zim takes out a rope from his PAK.

"I think I prepared something for you," said Zim.

"What do you think you're doing?!" shouted Miz in horror.

Zim tied Miz and Rig onto the rocket and lights the fuse. A computer comes out and Zim types the destination "Moon."

"Curse you Zim! You won for now, but I will return!" shouted Miz.

The fuse was burned and Miz and Rig was lanched into space heading towards the moon.

'Well, I'm glad they're gone," Zim said. "Now lets go home." 

Back at the lab in Zim's base, Zim contacts the Tallest.

"Sorry about not calling you for a long time sirs," said Zim. "I have been through an alternate universe."

"Alternate universe?" said Purple confused.

"Yes," said Zim. I meet my evil twin named Miz, but he's already being taking care of. Right now, he's enjoying his new life on the moon.

On the moon, two beings from an alternate universe regain conscious. It was Miz and Rig. They were seriously injured by the blast.

"Where are we?" Miz said.

"We are on the moon, master," said Rig.

Miz looks at Earth, which is now miles away. Then his confused expression turns into a evil grin.

"I'll get you Zim!" shouted Miz. "You have not heard the last of INVADER MIZ!!!!"

Miz laughs maniacally and evily.

And that's the end. The battle between real and alternate is over. It lasted for six hours. I hoped you liked it.


End file.
